Super Dora Ronpa 2: Island Despair!
by mortalstampede
Summary: What happens when our Super High School Level Explorer joins the cast of Super Dangan Ronpa 2? This time she's joined by a colourful cast of new characters that you may or may not recognise. But who's pulling the strings? Read on to find out more! Don't forget to leave a review! *may contain spoilers from Dora & Boots Ronpa!*
1. Chapter 1 - We're Not In Kansas Any More

Joe's Bar, 20XX

He sat there quietly in the corner of the bar, a table for one. It had been a rough week at work, and his performance and alcoholism had cost him his job. How was he going to tell his wife? He wasn't entirely sure. The bartender called at him from across the room. "Yo, Flappy! Someone's bought a drink for you!" Flappy bird adjusted his trench coat and looked up. "Someone got me a drink?" His eyes darted carefully over to the table across the room. Once Flappy had seen the buyer he gasped. "It's you!"

* * *

"Celes...? Celes where are you?" murmured the young girl. Her head was killing her. Where was she for the sun to shine on her face so brightly? Dora opened her eyes and got up slowly. She was on a beach, and she wasn't alone. She was surrounded by a variety of unfamiliar faces, including some very unusual looking people! But there was one in particular... How?

Before anyone had a chance to say or do anything, a cutesy voice came from the air. Dora couldn't believe her eyes! During her time as Super High School Explorer, she had never come across such an anomaly! Not since she lost Boots... the feelings were still raw in her heart at her previous betrayal of her tiny monkey friend. The being in front of her was a pink... rabbit?

"Welcome to Jabberwock Island! My name is Usami and I'll be here to direct your life of making friendship!" Dora the explorer stared in disbelief. Making friendship? She certainly had no intention of doing that. She gave a shifty side-eye to Togami, who had gained two hundred pounds. What on Earth was _he_ doing here?! Didn't she take care of him after having them all executed at Hope's Peak Academy? Togami looked straight back at her. Did he even remember? She'd have to find out later.

"Jabberwock Island? We're supposed to be enrolling at Hope's Peak Academy! I'm so confused!" exclaimed one of the girls in the crowd, who would later be identified as Mahiru Koizumi, super photographer. "Relax! Relax! I've saved you all from the cruel outside world. You're welcome!" The pink rabbit was not making any sense at all. Why was Dora lumped in with these guys? Hadn't she already graduated before? Where was her beloved, Celes?

It was at that moment that Pearl from Steven Universe stood forward. She held her spear up to Usami's neck. "You better have some answers for me! And fast!" Usami was about to explain, when suddenly attack helicopters appeared and completely obliterated Usami. This sent the crowd in to a wild panic. "We're all going to die!" Fearfully exclaimed Kazuichi Souda, the super mechanic. Something small launched itself out of one of the helicopters and landed in front of them. Pearl from Steven Universe adjusted her wedgie that had built up due to the stress of the situation they were in. In front of them was now a grinning skeleton. Wearing blue. Dora was already familiar with what was about to happen next.

"Hello students! This is Sans speaking! Welcome to your brand new Island life of killing!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Pearl from Steven Universe

So it had been established. The students were to remain on this island forever, unless someone was killed, in which case they'd have to figure out who the culprit was if they wanted to survive. Dora had heard it all before, she had already played this game before, and she was missing her beloved Celes. She had separated herself from the rest of the students, after all, she _was_ the super high-school Explorer. She had some exploring to do! The map jumped out of her back pack, which prompted to burst in to illustrious song:

(verse 1)

If there is a place you got to go  
I am the one you need to know  
(chorus)

I'm the Map!  
I'm the Map!  
I'm the Map!  
(verse 2)

If there is a place you got to get  
I can get you there I bet  
(chorus)

I'm the Map!  
I'm the Map!  
I'm the Map!  
I'm the Map!

I'm the Map!  
I'm the Map!

(drum solo)  
I'm the Map!  
I'm the Map!  
I'm the Map!  
I'm the Map!  
I'm the Map!  
I'm the Map!

Dora looked at the map in disgust. It was a map of the world from her old life. She tucked it away and sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to figure this place out for myself..." A pale hand grabbed Dora from behind, who immediately thrusted her head back in a survival technique that she had picked up during her days in Cambodia. She felt the blunt force on her head as the person behind her squealed in shock. "I think you've broken my nose!" Exclaimed Sonia. Sonia had only come to introduce herself to Dora out of politeness, and Dora was about to apologise. "Oh, I'm so-..." she paused. Fear gripped her suddenly. "Excuse me but where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?" Sonia explained that she was from the Kingdom of Novoselic, to Dora's horror. Novoselic was in the EU. Dora fled towards a small building with her name written on it. This was clearly where she was supposed to sleep at night. She laid in her bed and had a nap.

* * *

Flappy was also tucked in to his bed next door, but could not sleep. He couldn't understand why he was trapped in another one of these stupid games. Was it just down to his bad luck? Or had he been chosen for a specific purpose? It couldn't have been any coincidence that _she_ was there too. He got up and walked for a little while until he found someone. She turned around and looked at him, then looked back at what was in front of her. It was Pearl from Steven Universe. Pearl from Steven Universe and Flappy had dated for a little while back in college, back before he was taken away from them all. They had grown up on the cold hard streets of Chicago together. She was staring at a giant statue in front of her. The statue looked like a strange mix between a lion and a dragon. Before Flappy had the chance to make conversation with Pearl from Steven Universe, the skeleton, Sans had appeared. "How are you degenerates finding the island life?" He asked comically, to the fury of Flappy. "Why are you keeping us here?" inquired Pearl, who was visibly shaken by the appearance of the skeleton. She launched towards him to strike, and as she was about to attack, a low rumbling noise could be heard. Pearl watched in amazement as the statue came to life before her very eyes. "I'm out of here" said a very amused Sans, who disappeared quickly after. Startled by the appearance of the beast, Flappy yelled "Get out of the way, Pearl from Steven Universe!" but it was too late. The beast swiped Pearl from Steven Universe with one of its claws, sending her flying approximately 15 feet in the air and on to the grass. She didn't look too injured, but glanced at Flappy, "Flappy! You know what to do next!" and with that Flappy flapped over to Pearl from Steven Universe.

Disco music began playing, and Flappy bird began break dancing to the beat. Togami watched from a distance in disgust as Pearl from Steven Umiverse moved over to the nearest lamp post and began pole dancing on it. Pearl from Steven Universe, who was now wearing jet black six-inch Prada heels on her feet, walked over to Flappy and began twerking on him. Shortly after doing the splits they had both successfully fusioned. (Here is an idea of what the fusion looks like: . )

Flappearl did a double backflip over towards the beast and shot a variety of red laser beams at the monster, who was evidently taken aback by this turn of events had attempted to fight back against Flappearl, but it was in vain. The monobeast was no match for the combined strength of Flappy Bird and Pearl from Steven Universe. The beast, weakened by Flappearl's laser beams, collapsed to the ground. Flappearl shortly absorbed the beast for its energy afterwards. "Mm" it said, "Chese bubger" before eventually devolving back in to Flappy & Pearl from Steven Universe, both whom were very proud of each other. Sans looked on from one of the cameras placed around the island with complete horror, "I thought they were just supposed to be regular school kids!" he exclaimed, he and a couple of sinister looking figures watched on carefully. One of them stepped forward, "Maybe it's time we make things a little more... Interesting.".

At this point, Flappy and Pearl from Steven Universe had attracted a small crowd. Komaeda walked forward and patted Flappy on the back. "I guess my amazing Good Luck made me stay away from this one, huh? Whew!" Komaeda wiped the sweat away from his forehead and walked away. "He seems like a cool guy", remarked Flappy. He was about to chat with Pearl from Steven Universe but could not find her. "If you're looking for the girl, she already left" said Togami, unconcernedly.

Back in the hotel complex, Dora was treating herself to some of the food spread that had been prepared for them by Teruteru, the ultimate chef. She wasn't alone – Hajime, Hiyoko, Mahiru and Nanami were sat close by. Nanami was playing Black Ops It was a tense atmosphere, but the food was good. Dora was listening to a conversation that Saionji and Mahiru were having at the table next to hers. They were talking in hushed voices. "-and then one of the statues came to life, and they both fused and beat it!" "Wow! I guess they really **are** like a freak show!" "You shouldn't say things like that, Hiyoko! But... It is a little scary how much power some of these people seem to have." Dora thought about these words carefully, if anyone was going to be top dog on this island it was going to be her.


End file.
